


When You Find Me Faithless

by tjmystic



Series: Birthday Fics [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmystic/pseuds/tjmystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold leaves Belle a letter after their first night together</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Find Me Faithless

When You Find Me Faithless  
Birthday Fic #2

Rating: R

anon prompted: I don’t know if you take prompt from lyrics but here goes nothing! “I love the sound when you come undone” from FMLYHM by Seether

Author’s Note: Here’s the first and potentially last fluffy smut you will ever see me write - enjoy it while it lasts…

 

Belle stretched long and languid in her sheets, hair tousled and muscles pleasantly sore. The memory of last night – their first night, the first night – was so present in her mind that the feelings didn’t surprise her. Apart from those few minutes of pain, which she asked him to keep despite the magic he offered, she knew she’d feel nothing but happiness. It seemed that the same held true for the morning after. 

A flickering goldish light caught her eye, glimmering solid on the pillow beside her head. She would’ve assumed it was Rumple doing some sort of magic, but she knew he’d already left for work. Curious, she lifted herself up on her forearms and looked across. 

It was a blank piece of paper. Well, not just a blank piece of paper – it was glowing, after all. She didn’t know if she just touch it, afraid it might be cursed or something even worse, but she wasn’t just going to let it sit there.

Carefully as she could manage, she plucked a hair from her head and let it fall onto the parchment. (Rumple had taught her the trick ages ago just in case someone tried to hurt her again. Apparently, most simple curses were set off just by someone’s touch. He laughed at her for the whole next week, which she spent wearing gloves and refusing to touch anything that even remotely sparkled.) At once, the paper’s glow subsided, replaced instead by a spiral of ink that morphed immediately into words.

“What on earth…?”

The trail stopped at the top, curling into shapes of each letter in her name. An immediate sense of relief filled her – it was Rum’s handwriting. He’d left her enough notes those first few days she’d spent in Storybrooke that the script was almost ingrained in her. 

The relief was short-lived, though. Why would Rum send her a letter when he could just apparate into her apartment? Lip pressed between her teeth, she opened it and began to read, praying that nothing bad had happened.

Belle, Sorry for waking you up with crumpled paper. Good as I am at talking to other people, I find myself tongue-tied when it comes to you. So, I compensated by writing this.

Belle smiled and leant back against the headboard. Moments like these always reminded her of how lucky she was to have his tenderness – so few people were allowed to see it, but he gave it to her without question. Comforted, she unfolded the rest of the paper and continued reading his sweet words. 

There are moments in my life that I wish I could relive over and over again. I usually focus too much on the moments I’d rather forget to remember them, but the joy I felt last night hasn’t yet died, and thus the memory is still fresh in my mind. And I don’t know if it’s the same for you, I don’t know if you’ll smack me for putting this into words, but I wanted you to know just how very happy you’ve made me. I also hope I’m not being lewd, love, but there are so many details that I long to let you know. I would’ve told you last night, when it was more appropriate and you were less likely to remember, but you left me speechless. 

The first I want you to know I loved was you. I always love you, and, cheesy as I know this sounds, I want you to know that that love always comes first. Even in this list.

Second, of course, is the way you looked last night. Before you get mad at me, sweetheart, I only meant the look in your eyes. You put so much trust in me. I could scarcely believe it – that you’d open yourself this way for me. I’ve done nothing to deserve it – if anything, I’ve only ever deserved your fear and scorn. But you told me you loved me instead. You said, with your mouth and eyes, that you were ready for the next part. I’ve never seen anything more beautiful. 

Not to say that you weren’t beautiful, too, though. Not even Snow could hope to hold a candle to you. (And yes, although I mean everything I said, this is mostly me ensuring that I’ve covered all the bases. Last night was magnificent, and I’d hate to ruin it by having a fight the next time we see each other.)

Belle laughed. She’d have to slap him the next time she saw him – a comment like that was too good to go unrewarded. 

And as for the rest… so much of it has blurred together in my mind. It was too amazing even at the time for me to analyze it all. But moments still come back to me, things that make my spine tingle and wish I could’ve stayed in bed with you all morning. For example, the way you smiled. Even when we were together, sweaty and messy and tangled in your bed, you smiled at me. And you held the back of my head every time you kissed me, cradling me as close to you as possible. It’s everything I’ve ever needed. 

But it wasn’t enough for you – you gave me even more. When I put my fingers against you, made you see stars until you went blind, I thought we’d be finished. Last night was about your pleasure – the mere fact I could give that to you was enough. But you slid down my body and took me into you. You told me we weren’t done until we were wholly together. And then you moved, and all my thoughts dissipated.

He had to know what this would do to her, he just had to. She could almost hear his voice whispering this to her as she read, and it sent a spiral of heat into her core. She didn’t know that it could feel so good until last night, and now he was making her relive it. Annoyance and ecstasy warred within her over that. 

That was the best, Belle – how you felt on me, in me, around me. You were so tight, darling. I don’t know if it felt as good to you – I hope it did, love, it’s the closest to thing to heaven I’ve ever felt – but you felt wonderful around me. It was like you were drawing me in, like your entire body and soul wanted me closer. You consumed me.

Belle sat down on her heel, rubbing herself wantonly against it. Embarrassment filled her over her actions, but she couldn’t help it – with just a few words, he had her ready for more. And he wasn’t even in the room.

But the noises you made. Belle, the noises you made beat it all. The little whimper when I sucked on your throat, the laugh when I tickled the sides of your breasts, the groan when I first touched you…

Of it all, though, it’s no contest which noise I liked best. Belle, I love the sound when you come undone. I want to die with that sound in my ears. Your breath hitched, so still, so sharp. You didn’t move for an eternity, I swear. And then you sunk into the sheets, and you were moaning, and God help me but I couldn’t last any longer. 

She moaned, digging even further into her foot. It wasn’t enough, though, not by far. As soon as she finished reading, she was calling him and he was coming over. 

But after… after was just as good, love. I’ve never had that experience before. I’d never cheapen you by comparing what happened between us last night to my past, but I need you to know that the afters were never good for me. The women left, they scorned me, they cried, they drank. But not you. When I expected any or all of that to happen, you closed your eyes and drew yourself around my waist. You fell asleep in my arms. I stayed awake all night, just holding you tight to me. You acted like you never wanted me to let go. 

Belle looped her free arm around herself, wishing it was him instead. She’d felt so safe with him around her. So loved.

Every time something good happens to me, I know not to trust that it will last forever. Nothing does, of course, but the good things especially, for me in particular. I’ve done nothing to warrant those blessings, those wonderful gifts of life. And your gifts – your arms, your sounds, your love – are the ones I deserve the least. 

With all my love, and more if I could give it, Rumplestiltskin. 

Belle set down the paper on her nightstand and grinned. She needed him back, and not just because he’d worked her up and hadn’t stayed to help her with it. No, she needed him back so she could thank him. His own gifts, his own love, were so much more than anything she’d ever expected before she met him. He was everything she’d ever needed. 

Without hesitation, she picked up her cell and dialed the number he’d given her. The phone rang only twice before Rumple picked up. “Hey, Belle,” he answered, his smile audible across the line.

“Yeah, Rum,” she said as nonchalantly as possible, “last night didn’t go exactly how I planned.”

She heard him gulp. “It… it didn’t?”

“No. In fact, I rather think we’ll need to do it again. Just to make sure we’ve got it down, you know. I’d hate to stay disappointed.”

She hung up before he could reply and prepared herself to wait patiently in the bed. Instead, a cloud of glowing smoke engulfed her, quickly followed by Rum’s arms. She smiled as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“You shouldn’t play with me like that,” he smiled against her neck. 

Belle leaned back in his arms, feeling loved and whole and free once more. “And you shouldn’t make me wait…”


End file.
